Operation Downfall CURRENTLY ON HOLD
by CykaShotgun
Summary: For over 40 years, Japan has been considered an outcast in the tankery community due to its withdrawal from International Tankery institutions in 1974. However, after redoubled efforts from the international community, Japan has finally accepted re-integration. How will the schools of Sensha- do react to this development? CURRENTLY ON HOLD


AN: And here we go, my main project! I'm still figuring out what direction this story will sail in, but for the time being, please enjoy the story! I apologize if the writing in this first chapter is jumpy, I made this in only thirty minutes. As always, please leave suggestions and criticism in the reviews so I can improve! Please note that this may not be the final product, and that the story will be edited from time to time. So without further ado, let's start!

Edit 1 (31/08/18): Minor alterations, removed part of Shiho's dialogue, reworked a few lines

* * *

Tankery.

A sport dedicated to the training of the mind and the body. Though it is relatively new sports, it has already captivated the hearts of millions of people in their matches.

However, despite its status as a popular and well-loved sport, there has been a controversy that has shrouded it for decades.

Japanese Sensha-do.

Japan was a founding member of the International Tankery Foundation in 1956, being one of the top contenders in the sport. However, in 1974, after a match with the Soviet team resulted in life-threatening injuries that ultimately killed the team commander, Japan officially withdrew from the ITF. The reasons for this withdrawal were quite vagueFrom there, Japan came to create its own variation of tankery. Japanese Sensha-do largely kept the base rules of international Tankery intact, with a few exceptions. The alterations included the following:

-The tanks competing need to have a prototype produced before August 15, 1945

-Only girls are eligible for participation in the sport

Ever since Japan's withdrawal from the ITF, it has been considered an outcast in tankery, its single-gender status only adding insult to injury. From the 1970s, tankery had evolved up to its acceptance as a sport by the International Olympic Committee, and being a mainstay in major sports channels and newscasts.

However, things have started to change. After repeated attempts by the ITF to re-integrate Japan into the sport, they finally received a response from the governing body of Sensha-do, the JSF.

* * *

 _JAPAN SENSHA-DO FEDERATION HEADQUARTERS_

 _MAROUNOCHI, TOKYO_

 _1245 HOURS_

In the headquarters of the Japan Sensha-do Federation, things were business as usual. However, inside a certain meeting hall, negotiations were being made between two parties.

The meeting room had been a battleground between the ITF and the JSF for weeks on end. On one end were the top officials of the JSF, including Shichiro Kodama, Renta Tsuji, and the heads of Japan's major Sensha-do styles, Shiho Nishizumi and Chiyo Shimada.

On the other side were their counterparts in the ITF; the Federation Director and the heads of Tankery's major schools; American, Russian, German and British schools.

"Though we are supportive of your decision to re-integrate Japan into the ITF, we still need proof that you are on par with our standards.

"How do we prove that we are qualified enough to join your federation?"

"Well, we can either do an inspection and examination of all active Sensha-do schools in Japan, or we can settle it with a match between your best team and a coalition of the finest practitioners of Tankery. The inspection program will be expensive and time-consuming, so I recommend we do the match.

"Oh, it's that simple then? Who will we be fighting?"

"I haven't arranged the details yet, but expect a coalition of the top eight contenders in the recent Tankery Tournament."

"Since, you asked for the best team, I suppose the University Selection Team will be up to the task!", Chiyo said, with a tone of confidence in her voice.

"Nonsense! Kuromorimine is Japan's best, and is up to the challenge of fighting this heresy!", Shiho exclaimed in annoyance of both Chiyo and the foreigners.

"In Japanese Sensha-do, I understand that the norm for battles are usually below 50 vs 50, right?"

"You are correct."

"However, in order for an evaluation match to occur, a total of 100 tanks must be fielded by each side."

Their Japanese counterparts immediately gawped at the information. "Surely you could reduce the number of tanks? Evaluation matches don't need that many, do they?"

"Federation regulations cannot be changed. Do you really not have the amount of tanks required?"

"No..the UST only has 40 at most."

"Well, it doesn't have to be _just_ one team."

"What are you getting at?"

"I've heard of a coalition of sorts that defeated the UST a while ago..the Ooarai Compound Team, if I am not mistaken."

"So you're proposing that the Nishizumi and Shimada styles work together?", Shiho asked.

"Simply put, yes."

"Even though the thought of working together with a rival is detestable, I would do anything to defeat you foreigners in the heat of battle."

"So you agree with the arrangements?"

"Yes," everyone unanimously replied.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

Join us next time as the international coalition makes their way to Japan!


End file.
